Welcome Home America
by ValentinaxGrimmjow
Summary: America comes home and spends tim with Hawaii. AmericXOC. lemon warning! Don't like don't read.


America pushed me down on the bed kissing me deeply as he ran his hand over my tanned stomach. I missed my lover greatly during the past week. He had to go to one of the world meetings but had promised we'd have 'alone time' when he came home. Immediately when he walked in he pulled me into a passionate kiss and carried me up stairs toward our bedroom where we were currently making out like a pair of horny teenagers on the bed. America's tongue danced passionately with mine as his hand went up to my bikini top and started to undo the laces. He pulls away from the kiss as all the laces of my bikini top become undo. He smirks and tosses it to the wooden floor. I let out a soft moan as he rubs my breasts with his hands.

"I missed you Hawaii." He mumbles against my skin as he trails his lips down the skin of my throat.

A soft moan bubbled out from my lips as he finds my soft spot. Grinning he starts to nip and suck on the spot he knows so well. As he toys with my neck his fingers twist and pinch my nipples gently. More moans erupted from my lips as I feel the pleasure shoot through my body.

"America mmm!" I moaned out.

His moves his lips down toward my breasts, licking and suckling lightly on them. I writhed beneath him, moaning loudly as his hot tongued lapped at each nipple before trailing them down toward my tanned stomach. My stomach was toned from all my surfing and running down at the beach. At times America would join me. Mostly because I promised to take him to McDonalds afterwards, which defeated the purpose of running, but oh well? As long as it makes him happy I'm fine with treating him to it.

"Now how is this fair America? I'm half naked while you're fully dressed." I tsked as I flipped him beneath me.

My hands went for the zipper on his brown bomber jacket and slowly pulled it down. I slipped his jacket off, along with his white t-shirt and discarded it to the floor. Smirking I ran my fingers down his smooth chest and abs. Even though the man ate tons of fast food and junk he had a sexy muscled body. My hands went down to the button on his jeans. I undid the button and pulled his zipper down teasingly , smirking down at him as he lets out a growl of pleasure and bucks his hips into my hand as I cup him through his underwear before pulling them down. Licking my lips I lean down and I take the tip of him into my mouth before sticking majority of it in my mouth slowly sucking on him. "Oh god Hawaii faster please." He groans, you do as he says. Your head bobs up and down, taking him in and out of your mouth faster than before. I feel him start to pulse in my mouth. I pull away before he releases. I grin down at him as he frowns at me.

"You're gonna pay for that darlin'." He growls as he pins me back against the bed and removes my underwear.

He sticks two long fingers into my womanhood. My back arched as his fingers went deep inside me and he pulled them in and out at a slow pace. A cry of pleasure leaves my lips as I felt a pinch at the pit of my stomach as he felt my walls tighten around his fingers. He pulls them out right before I could release. He spread my legs and positioned himself at my entrance. He smirks and slams into me at full force.

"Ahh! America!" I scream out in pleasure as he thrusts in and out of me.

He grunts and twines his hands in my chocolate brown hair and pulls me into a kiss. My hips met his thrust for thrust. We moan against each other's mouths as his thrust become harder and faster. Soon I feel the coil in my stomach begin to tighten.

"A-America I'm gonna cum!" I moan out.

"I am too!" He grunts out.

He thrusts harder and deeper until i cry out in pure rapture.

"America!" I scream as I cum on his member.

America soon releases after me with a call of my name. He collapses beside me, panting heavily as he pulls me in for a lazy kiss.

"Welcome home America." I whisper as we slowly begin to fall asleep in each other's tight embraces.


End file.
